Blog użytkownika:Klaudia di Angelo/Łowczyni Artemidy
Prolog '- Oddaję się bogini Artemidzie, wyrzekam się towarzystwa mężczyzn, przyrzekam wieczne panieństwo i przyłączam się do Łowów.' - Nie! - zerwałam się z łóżka, żałośnie łkając. - MAMO! MAMO, POMOCY. - Shar! - Mama wbiegła do pokoju, następnie czule biorąc mnie w objęcia. - Och, Shar. To tylko wspomnienie. Teraz, gdy mamy nie ma, nie przyjdzie do mnie w nocy i nie przytuli. 'Mamy nie ma.' Rozdział 1 Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że ludzie lubią piękne historie, o głębokich morałach, bohaterskich postaciach i nadprzyrodzonych mocach. Moja historia jest żałosna. Mam na imię Sharley Hayden. Urodziłam się w 1920 roku. Od dziesiątego roku życia należę do Łowczyń Artemidy, czyli do bandy feministek. Jednak teraz, gdy pani Artemida wyrzuciła mnie na zbity pysk, w mitologicznym świecie jestem tylko śmiertelniczką widzącą przez mgłę. Tak, mitologia. Oni wszyscy istnieją. Podczas gdy normalni ludzie wierzą w Jezusa lub inne bóstwo, my jesteśmy przekonani, że oni istnieją. To nie wiara, tylko oziębłe przystosowanie się do faktów. Wiem, że osoba to czytająca zapewne się nudzi, ale poczekaj chwilę. Zaraz będzie ciekawie. Wczoraj wieczorem do mojego domu przyszedł Zeus. Władca Olimpu zapukał prosto do moich drzwi. Tak. Z grzeczności zaparzyłam mu herbatę. Usiedliśmy w salonie. - Sharley.. Mogę tak do ciebie mówić, prawda? - Nerwowo odchrząknął, na co delikatnie skinęłam głową. - Tydzień temu na Olimpie odbyła się rada, na której wszyscy uzgodniliśmy, że.. Zasługujesz na normalne życie, Sharley - spojrzał na mnie swoimi szarymi jak burzowe niebo oczami. - Teraz, po wojnie z Gają, twoja kondycja nie jest wystarczająco dobra do uczestniczenia w łowach. Artemida zdjęła z ciebie miano Łowczyni dla.. twojego własnego dobra. Teraz więc nie obowiązują cię prawa i obowiązki Łowczyń. Możesz spotykać się z chłopcami oraz nie jesteś nieśmiertelna. Masz teraz wybór, Sharley. Albo będziesz żyła jak śmiertelniczka, albo.. cóż, Chejron potrzebuje nauczyciela łucznictwa. - Miałabym zamieszkać w Obozie Herosów? - spytałam, nie dowierzając i nie rozumiejąc decyzji bogów. - Właściwie to musisz. To jeden z moich rozkazów. Jutro przyjedzie po ciebie Apollo. Dziękuję za herbatę. Była pyszna. Tak więc za pięć minut pod moim domem wyląduje słoneczny rydwan, a w nim brat bliźniak mojej pani - pani Artemidy, która się mnie wyrzekła. * Po zażyciu leków antydepresyjnych spakowałam do walizki jeszcze kilka pamiątek po matce: wspólne czarno-białe, wyblakłe fotografie, biżuterię, ubrania i kilka starych książek. Mama uwielbiała poezję. W jej pokoju na poddaszu unosiła się woń pergaminu i uschniętych kwiatów. Mama czytała wiele książek, które kolekcjonowała w swojej biblioteczce stojącej koło biurka. Na nim stała lampka z wypaloną żarówką, a dookoła niej spoczywały kartki z projektami domów. Panele trzeszczały pod moimi nagimi stopami tak głośno, jak jęczały grzeszne dusze w Tartarze. Czy ona też jest wśród nich? Spakowałam niektóre książki - te, które czytała mi na dobranoc. W kącie pokoju stało coś wysokiego, przykrytego fioletową, jedwabną narzutą. Po odkryciu tego zrozumiałam, że jest to lustro. Odbicie przedstawiało mnie, prawdziwą mnie. Nie oglądałam swojej twarzy od kilku miesięcy. Miedziane włosy, wijące się dookoła pociągłej twarzy jak węże. Sięgały one prawie do ramion. Moje oczy były piękne, skrzyły się smutkiem i nadmiarem uczuć. Podobno człowiek, który dużo płacze ma piękne oczy. Usta są spierzchnięte i sine, a twarz przybrała niezdrowy, blady odcień. Czy moja dusza wygląda równie marnie? Niespodziewanie usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Wyglądając przez okno zauważyłam wysokiego mężczyznę o blond włosach, stojącego na schodkach przed domem. Ze świstem wciągnęłam powietrze, zestresowana przymykając oczy. Czy mogłam udawać, że nie ma mnie w domu? Czy miałam wystarczająco dużo czasu, by popełnić samobójstwo? Jednak sekundy mijały, a dzwonienie do drzwi nie ustawało. Zniosłam swoje walizki do przedpokoju, w końcu otwierając drzwi. - Sharley Hayden - powiedział mężczyzna. Miał blond włosy i opaloną cerę. Ubrany był w poszarpane dżinsy, białą koszulkę i mokasyny. Na nos wsunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne w grubych, czarnych oprawkach. - Dzień dobry, panie Apollinie. - Myślę, że temat twoich walizek załatwimy inaczej - pstryknął palcami, a wszystkie bagaże natychmiast znalazły się w bagażniku. - No to w drogę! * Jeżeli okaże się, że jesteś herosem, nigdy nie godź się na przejażdżkę sportowym autem Apolla. Oznacza to długie godziny spędzone na skórzanym siedzeniu i wysłuchiwania jego śpiewu do stacji radiowej Apollo poleca. Miał jednak bardzo ładny głos, to muszę przyznać. - Zaraz będziemy na miejscu, Shay - mrugnął do mnie, na co wyjrzałam za okno. Cały widok zasłoniły mi kłębiaste, burzowe chmury. - Ojoj, chyba będzie padać. Włączę tryb z dachem. - Apollo nacisnął jeden z guzików, na co nad nami pojawił się dachem, osłaniając nas przed zimnem dzisiejszego dnia. Burza była jednak zbyt duża na jazdę po nieboskłonie. Apollo był zmuszony wylądować, co oznaczało jeszcze dłuższą podróż. - Opowiedz mi coś o sobie - rzekł, badawczo mi się przyglądając. Nuda w oczekiwaniu na koniec deszczu skłoniła nas do rozmowy. - Byłaś Łuczniczką mojej małej siostrzyczki, hę? - Hm.. Tak. - Nie denerwuj się w moim towarzystwie, kicia. Nie jestem jak te wyżej postawione, olimpijskie sknery - zaśmiał się. Mimowolnie, kąciki moich ust uniosły się lekko ku górze. - Mam nadzieję, że deszcz prędko się nie skończy. Jesteś w cholerę interesująca - mruknął. - A ty nie wygłaszasz swoich haiku - odważyłam się powiedzieć. - Och, przeszła mi faza na nie. Każdy mówił, że są marne. Podcięli mi skrzydła - skarżył się. - Więc jak tam dalej z tobą było, Shay? - Ja.. wolę o sobie nie opowiadać.. - spuściłam wzrok. - Maleńka, nikt nie zrobi ci nic złego. Jesteś bardzo.. Och, deszcz przestał padać! Komu w drogę, temu czas! Gdy dojechaliśmy na Long Island, musiałam wytężyć wzrok, by przejrzeć przez mgłę. Nieopodal stała brama z wielkim, wygrawerowanym po grecku napisem: Camp Half Blood. - Powodzenia w nowym otoczeniu, Shay. Powiedz mojemu synowi, że świetnie załatwił sprawę z problemami z moczem tamtej dziewczynki. Narka! Zanim zdązyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, słoneczny rydwan mknął już po burzowym nieboskłonie, oświetlając Amerykę Północną promieniami gorącego słońca. Przekraczając bramę, znalazłam się w otoczeniu nastolatków i dzieci. Większość z nich ubrana była w pomarańczowe koszulki. Na pobliskim drogowskazie napisane było, iż chcąc dostać się do Wielkiego Domu należy iść na wschód. Ruszyłam więc krętą ścieżką, w końcu trafiając na miejsce. Miejsce, w którym ma zmienić się moje życie. Rozdział 2 Gdy Chejron zaprowadził mnie pod spory, piękny domek, nie mogłam powstrzymać westchnienia. Ściany budowli były gładkie i srebrne. Odbijały one blade, jesienne światło słoneczne. Nad potężnymi, dębowymi drzwiami ze wzorzystą klamką, wygrawerowany został łuk z napiętą cięciwą. Wykonałam krok do przodu, weszłam po schodkach prowadzących na taras i przekroczyłam próg Domku 8. Środek wyglądał jeszcze piękniej: rozległe pomieszczenie, pełniące funkcję salonu. Jego podłoga zdobiona była w białe panele, a ściany pomalowane zostały na ten sam odcień. Na ścianach dostrzegłam wiele obrazów różnych zwierząt: głównie jeleni. Pod lewą ścianą stała szeroka, wygodna kanapa, obita szarym atłasem. Obok niej ustawiono kilka doniczek z leśnymi roślinami. Naprzeciwko do drzwi znajdowały się drzwi do łazienki, a po prawej stronie można było zauważyć kilkanaście pokoi Łowczyń. Minęło sporo czasu od mojego ostatniego pobytu w Obozie Herosów, a Domek Artemidy wcale się nie zmienił. - Chejronie, ja przecież - zaczęłam, z trudem wypowiadając kolejne słowa - nie jestem już Łowczynią Artemidy. Centaur wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na mnie dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie wiedziałam, co myślał sobie o dziewczynie, której wyrzekła się bogini łowów. Obawiałam się, że wcale nie chciałam wiedzieć. - Treningi masz od poniedziałku do piątku o szesnastej. Powodzenia, Shay. - Odparł, wychodząc z Domku 8 i zostawiając mnie samą z potokiem własnych myśli. Głośno westchnęłam, wychodząc na taras. Stały tam wszystkie rzeczy, które zabrałam ze swojego starego domu, spakowane w kartony. Wniosłam wszystkie do wnętrza swojego starego pokoju, który zajmowałam, gdy wraz z innymi Łowczyniami przebywałam w Obozie. On również się nie zmienił: niepościelone łóżko, komoda wypchana po brzegi moimi ubraniami, biurko ze stojącą na nim lampką nocną, krzesełko i okno z zasłoniętą roletą. Pomimo tego, iż kiedyś myślałam, że Obóz Herosów jest moim drugim domem, teraz czułam się bardzo nieswojo. Śmiertelniczka widząca przez mgłę, była Łowczyni. Czy nadal należę do tego miejsca? Postanowiłam wziąć prysznic. Zanim weszłam do wanny przepełnionej zimną wodą, spojrzałam w lustro. Czy ktoś pokocha moje poranione bliznami ciało? Spojrzy z miłością na długą na pięć centymetrów bliznę na twarzy - ślad po wojnie? Czy moja dusza jest również wyniszczona przez setki zmartwień? Po długiej kąpieli, przebrałam się w szare dresy i wyciągniętą, zieloną koszulkę. Na ramiona zarzuciłam ciężką, skórzaną kurtkę, do której kieszeni wsadziłam paczkę papierosów. Tak, miałam prawie sto lat, więc mogłam od czasu do czasu zapalić. Moja mama wypalała codziennie po dwie paczki i to spowodowało, że umarła na raka. Gdyby nie głupi nałóg, byłaby teraz ze mną. Na zewnątrz powoli się ściemniało. W powietrzu unosił się zapach kończącego się ogniska. Obozowicze wracali do swoich domków, by wziąć prysznic i położyć się spać. Ja miałam nieco inne zamiary do spędzenia tego wieczora. Udałam się do lasu. Pewnie pomyślicie, że było to nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony - mogłam przyciągnąć potwory - ale jako śmiertelniczka, w tym byłam całkowicie bezpieczna. Przechadzałam się nad wysokim, skalistym klifem, gdzieniegdzie porośniętym soczyście zieloną trawą. Był już koniec września, ale na dworze nadal było ciepło jak w maju. Rzadko padały nawet deszcze. Usiadłam na starym głazie, wpatrując się w spienione, błękitne fale jeziora, kontrastujące z grafitowym niebem. Gwiazdy na niebie wydawały się świecić bardziej niż zwykle, dodając magii temu miejscu. W tafli wody odbijał się srebrzysty księżyc. W powietrzu unosił się kojący zapach lasu i wilgoci. Zamknęłam oczy, starając się oczyścić myśli. Ostatnio w moim życiu działo się tak wiele.. Podczas wojny z Gają ucierpiałam nie na żarty. Moje ciało pokryły blizny, które być może zostaną do końca życia. Najgorsza z nich mieściła się na mojej twarzy - długa na sześć centymetrów, biegła od kącika oka aż do ust. Z nerwów paliłam coraz więcej papierosów, przez co pewnie moje płuca są w opłakanym stanie. Wątła, atletyczna postura ciała.. Myślę, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, najgorsze były moje oczy - dawniej w odcieniu gorzkiej czekolady, teraz ciemne, wręcz czarne, szkliste. Kiedyś otoczone wachlarzem długich rzęs, teraz - krótkie, bez życia. Jak bardzo zmieniłam się od czasu wojny? Kim teraz jestem? Na pewno nie nieśmiertelną Łowczynią Artemidy. Mam na imię Sharley Hayden i.. chyba pogubiłam się w tym wszystkim. * Następny dzień był równie słoneczny, co poprzedni. Ubrałam się w długie, czarne spodnie i luźną, szarą bluzkę. Po chwili namysłu wyciągnęłam z jednego z kartonów z niewypakowanymi rzeczami, biżuterię mamy. Założyłam na lewy nadgarstek jej bransoletkę z białych pereł, którą nosiła zawsze, gdy miała dobry humor. Ponoć dostała ją od taty. Ponoć nosiła ją w chwili swojej śmierci. Związując włosy w warkocza zauważyłam, że moja skóra straciła już srebrny połysk, co było charakterystyczne dla Łowczyń. Po założeniu wojskowych butów, zarzucenia na ramię skórzanego kołczanu pełnego strzał o metalowych grotach i chwycenia w rękę łuku, byłam gotowa. Wyszłam z Domku 8, kierując się na arenę. Poustawiano już na niej kilka tarczy, do których mieliśmy strzelać. Dookoła nich biegało mnóstwo roześmianych dzieciaków, wyglądających na nowych, niedoświadczonych w walce Obozowiczów. Cicho westchnęłam, krzycząc: - KARTOFEL! Jak na zawołanie, uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na mnie. Krzyczenie tego słowa było moim sposobem na to, by wszyscy słuchali tego, co mam do powiedzenia. - Witam was na pierwszych zajęciach ze strzelania z łuku. Nazywam się Sharley i będę waszą instruktorką. Dzisiaj nauczymy się podstaw. Niech każdy ustawi się przy pierwszej tarczy za mną. Od zawsze byłam typem przywódcy, więc prawie w ogóle się nie stresowałam. Na samym początku zademonstrowałam im strzelanie. Po wystrzeleniu kilku strzał pokazałam im, jak prawidłowo ułożyć łuk na ramieniu i założyć strzałę na cięciwę. Gdy uznałam, że każdy z nich robi to prawidłowo, pozwoliłam strzelać im do tarczy. Nadzorowałam, wykazywałam zainteresowanie i ambitność, dzięki czemu dzieci chyba mnie polubiły. Wiem, że nie byłam sobą, ale dawno już nie miałam okazji w pełni skupić się na jednej rzeczy. Być może Artemida miała rację i wyjdzie mi to na dobre? Obejrzałam się za siebie, zauważając, że wpatruje się we mnie chłopak o czarnych włosach i obsydianowych oczach. Był to Nico di Angelo - syn Hadesa. Znałam jego siostrę Biancę. Była naprawdę troskliwa i czuła w stosunku do niego i ogółem do wszystkich. Bardzo zasmuciłam się na wieść o tym, że umarła. Wyobrażałam sobie to, co mógł czuć. Nie odwróciłam spojrzenia. Twardo patrzyliśmy na siebie, a ja nagle poczułam, jakby jego ciemność przenikała na mnie. Świat zatrzymał się w miejscu, moje kolana były jak z waty, a oczy zaszkliły się łzami. Chciałam, aby p r z e s t a ł zadawać mi ból. Z transu wybudził mnie jeden z uczniów, który nabił sobie siniaka w niewiadomy mi sposób. Całe zajęcia zepsuł mi syn Hadesa, który postanowił zepsuć mi początki w Obozie. Jednak gdy spojrzałam na jego twarz, widziałam na niej jedynie niezrozumienie. To nie jego wina. To mnie wspomnienia atakują na każdą myśl o tym, jak wyglądało moje dawne życie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach